Unthought Of To Be Possible
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Kagome has been sneaking off every night now. she's seventeen, and Inuyasha is getting concerned. so is the rest of the Tachi, and Kagome isn't admitting anything. KAG/KIK femslash/shoujo ai/yuri


**K.L.K- ...OH. MY. JASHIN-SAMA. why am I writing this? Y-Y**

**TITLE: Unthought Of To Be Possible**

**SUMMARY: Kagome has been sneaking off every night now. she's seventeen, and Inuyasha is getting concerned. so is the rest of the Tachi, and Kagome isn't admitting anything. KAG/KIK [femslash/shoujo ai/yuri]**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: this is the first chapter! enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

"Umm..." Kagome tried to get her nerves gathered again. she faced her family, her Okaasan, her little Ototou, and her Ojiji-san.

"Kagome?" Souta asked, confused by a bit.

"is there anything you want to tell us, dear?" Kagome's mother asked her.

"Umm...yes." she nodded, and felt her stomach knot up, and a bullet of cold-sweat run down her neck. "I'm...I'm....I'm a...." her grandpa looked at her.

"spit it out already, Kagome." he said, and she nodded.

"okay... I'm bisexual." she said it without remorse or uncertainty, and the whole room went silent.

"what's a bi-sex-oo-all?" Souta struggled with the word. thier mother smiled and ruffled his hair.

"it means she likes both women and men, Souta." she said kindly.

"oh." Souta looked dazed a bit. then he snapped out of it. "that's okay, Kagome! you're still my Oneesan!" he launched himself at her and hugged her, and she hugged him back. "thank you Souta." she gave him one last squeeze, then looked to her grandpa. "I think it's alright." he shrugged. "whoever you fall in love with is good enough. man OR woman."

her mother smiled gently. "and you'll be my baby girl no matter what, Kagome." her mother hugged her, and patted her back a few times before letting go. "you have to tell your fuedal era friends, you know that." she said sternly.

"I know Mom." she said acceptingly. "why would I hide it?" she smiled. "they'll have to get used to it if they don't like it, right? I'm going to get my bag and go." she stood, and after cleaning her plate, she went up the stairs, to her room, and she headed out the door soon after, waving her goodbyes to her family as she hopped into the well and the blue light enveloped her.

when she got to the other side, Inuyasha wasn't there. of course, she knew she was a whole day early. she started to climb up the vines and she hefted herself over the lip of the well, tumbling ungracefully to the ground in a heap, her back now sore from landing down on her bookbag.

she sighed as she got up and readjusted her green miniskirt, and she cursed the fact that the highschool she was in now had the same damned uniform. she didn't mind it, but it was a bit annoying. the ravenette then walked to the village of Edo, where Keade and the others were waiting.

she went inside the hut, and she very nearly lost her newfound nerves right there, at the sight of all her friends. she turned a shade paler than normal, but nobody noticed.

"MAAAMMAAAA!!!!" Shippou took a flying leap at her and hugged her leg, nearly toppling her over.

"hey Shippou." she smiled. she walked over to the firepit after he let go.

"Kagome!" Sango greeted. "how are you?" the others gave thier greetings as well.

"oh, I'm fine." she forced out. "but....um..." everyone was staring at her. "uhm...nevermind." she lost her nerve. she couldn't do it. the next night they were camping in a clearing, and Kagome finally got the nerve up again, when they were sitting around the fire, talking after they had eaten thier meal.

"Kagome? is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as she smelt her nervousness.

"no... there's nothing wrong, Inuyasha." she sighed, then raked her hand through her bangs. "well....I have something important to tell you guys."

they looked at her. "what?" Miroku asked her, curiousity getting the better of him.

"well...I'm...I...I'm a bisexual." she got it out, and looked around to guage thier reactions and frowned slightly. they were all confused.

"what's that?" the Houshi robed in black and purple asked interestedly.

"it means that I...that I like both women and men." she chose her words carefully, not knowing what to expect from her friends.

Inuyasha gaped. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Shippou just shrugged. "whoever you fall in love with is okay by me, Kagome-mama!" he smiled up at her.

"huh, never took you for that type, Kagome-sama." Miroku said slyly, as she shrugged.

Sango blushed. "so...ehh....have you been watching me in the hotsprings?" she asked, her face redder than a tomato by this point.

brown eyes widened and she shook her head violently for no. "nononono!! oh, Kami no! you're like a sister to me! I may be Bi, but I'm NOT Incestrious-minded."

the Taijyya let out a breath of air for relief. "Oh, that's good."

they all gave her wierd looks after awhile, a bit wary looks. she didn't like those looks, so she got up and walked out of the campsite with a short "I'm going for a walk." thrown in thier direction, and she dissapeared. they all looked at the ground in guilt, except for her adoptive kit, Shippou. he was glaring at the rest.

with Kagome, she was in a clearing, eyes stinging with unshed tears. _'they think it's disgusting.'_ she whimpered in her mind. _'they...they don't accept me.'_ she walked stiffly until she came upon the nicest little clearing, with a tree that looked good for just sitting there, and doing nothing but stew over thoughts.

she sat down, and just stared at the forests' floor in front of her. the crickets chirped, the birds were fluttering through the trees.

_'they don't accept me.'_ repeated through her mind, and she took out a razorblade she hid in her sock for defensive purposes and unsheathed the blade, marveling at how the minimal sunlight twinkled off of it. her heart panged with hurt. _'why do they always cause my pain? why?'_ this repeated in her head, and the clenching in her chest hurt so bad... it hurt worse than before, she couldn't take it, and the next thing she knew, she was slicing away at the now-exposed wrist, cutting through the snowy-white flesh as the red liquid dripped to the ground, her hissing with pain, but she smiled at the fact that it wasn't someone else in control; she was this time.

she just sat there, taking in the pain, the warm blood on her wrist, and her head snapped up when someone entered the clearing. "Kikiyo?" she asked the woman, her eyesight blurring slightly.

"Hai, Recarnation..." Kikiyo's soft voice came through the now pounding pain, and then she felt a soft light encase her cut wrist, healing the ragged gashes in a soft glow of ryuukei.

"Kikiyo...why did you heal me?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I healed you, Recarnation-" the undead miko started, but was cut off by the japanese schoolgirl.

"Kagome. call me Kagome." the girl monotoned, as she was still processing what she'd been doing before. she'd...she'd almost committed sekkupu- suicide!...although...she knew it had been coming. a fragile human heart could only take so much, even hers, the one of a miko.

"alright, Ka-go-me..." the dead priestess sounded the name out, earning a chuckle from the aformentioned alive miko. "I healed you because...because you shouldn't have to die by taking your own life with a blade."

Kagome nodded, as she sakily stood from the bloody spot on the ground, her blood having soaked into the sponge-like ground. "I...I can't believe I almost did that..." she shook her head. "I...I just can't take Inuyasha anymore, and I told them something important, and...they don't accept me..." her eyes reflected sadness.

"what is it, Kagome?" the name rolled off the elder Miko's tongue, appreciatively.

"well, I'm bisexual." a raised eyebrow from Kikiyo. "it means I like both men and women. it's not all that uncommon in my era, but still..." her eyes teared up a bit, but she forced them back.

"I do not care, Kagome." Kikiyo sat herself down beside the other girl, and guestered her to her shoulder. "If you feel the need to release your tears, please, I am here for you."

Kagome's eyes filled with salty tears, and she threw her arms around the elder Miko, who was a bit surprised, but she patted the other woman's shoulder as well as the sobs wracked her body. the elder miko stroked her hair, and Kagome kept crying. for fifteen minutes the clearing was silent, except for the young miko's sobs.

finally, the weeping stopped and Kagome lifted her face to wipe her eyes, but found Kikiyo already doing so for her. she smiled. "thank you, Kikiyo." she stood, and then held out her hand for the incarnation, who took it passively and got up with minimal help from the Higurashi girl.

"you'd better go back to your friends." Kikiyo said, and the other miko nodded.

"Hai, Hai. they'll be worried. Arigatou Gazimasu, Kikiyo!" the seventeen-year old quickly kissed the cheek of the elder miko, and ran off.

Kikiyo stood there, and placed a hand on her cheek, and she felt...fuzzy. she hadn't felt anything in so long... "Kagome..." she whispered, and then she was on her way, her soul-stealers following her.

With Kagome, she suddenly halted as she remembered that she had kissed Kikiyo's cheek. Ah, shit. she cursed that little habit of hers SO much right now. she sighed then continued quickly on her way.

she walked into the campsite, and just dodged Inuyasha's worried hand, headed for the scruff of her collar of the shirt she wore.

"where the hell have you been, wench?!" he yelled.

she rolled her eyes. "just thinking, Inuyasha." she waved off his concerns, and went to sit by the fire. all of a sudden, a tentacle shot through the campsite, and nearly struck Shippou, who was now hiding behind Kagome's hair. her eyes turned cold; emotionless. "_Naraku_." she hissed, as she grabbed her bow and knocked the arrow.

the man chuckled. "Ah, Kagome. you are the one who must die." he smirked, then sent a wide berth of tentacles at her, as she sliced through them by pouring her ryuukei into her bow while turning it; a move learned by watching Kikiyo.

she knocked the arrow then sent it flying, her ryuukei lighting up the darkened sky from Miasma, but it soon purified that and the air became clear.

Kagura swooped in and softly landed on the ground. her red-painted lips smirked. "DANCING DRAGONS!" she yelled as the cutting wind was thrown at the miko, who dodged all but one, that sliced her wrist. she didn't even feel it, as the pain had numbed in that spot for the moment from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her mind racing.

a whirlwind came in, tossing everyone's hair. "Hey Kagome. how's my woman?" Kouga grinned at her as he stood in front of her.

"Kouga you idiot, this is my fight! he wants to kill me, so you guys don't have to risk it." her eyes turned to chocolate-coloured steel as her mouth pressed into a firm line.

"b-but, Kagome-!" the rest tried to protest.

"No!" she shook her head, her murderous gaze on Naraku.

Kikiyo stepped in. "he won't kill her; she didn't take her life by sekkupu, so she will live." she monotoned, and the rest gasped.

"Kagome! you did what?! you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"K-Kagome...why?" Kouga stumbled over his words.

"Kagome-sama... what would be so bad as to attempt to take your own life?" Miroku asked, disbelief in his inky purple eyes.

her eyes narrowed. "A human's heart can only take so much, even a heart like mine, a Miko's heart." she said emotionlessly.

then Sesshoumaru softly touched down beside her. "the Miko is right. many other humans in her position would have killed themselves, or gone mentally insane by now." he monotoned.

"Hai." she nodded. "but this is my fight. do not interfere until I have scratched him." her mouth twisted into a snarl, and she ran forewards, her movements erractic as she knocked three arrows and then let them fly, the ryuukei surrounding them like bright fire, hitting Naraku's barrier.

she dodged a few tentacles, and then performed the move with her bow as she had done before, and then threw her arms in front of her face as Kagura's wind blades pushed her back a few feet. she quickly threw ten sutra's at the she-demon, and it sealed her within a barrier which left her to try and escape.

"Naraku!" she shouted, readying a arrow with carvings all through the shaft and razor-sharp head. "This is the final fight!" she let it fly, and it glowed a dark blue; like a flame. and it shattered his barrier as the arrowhead sliced deeply through his pale cheek, and cutting a lock of hair.

"It is now all of our fights!" she shouted, and everyone leapt in.

Kouga kicked Naraku to the ground-level, as everyone threw thier attacks at them. except Sango, who was badly wounded from fighting with Kohaku. in fact, everyone was badly injured except Kagome, who had the deep gashes from the wind attacks.

Naraku wasn't defeated just yet. nobody had died. life went on.

"Kagome." Kikiyo called out, and everyone was shocked to her the current-shikon miko's name come from the clay-ash-bone body.

"Hai, Kikiyo?" Kagome asked, as she gritted her teeth.

"we need to go to somewhere where we can heal. you need to also, as well as everyone else." the two nodded at ech other, and helped everyone go to another suitable place for a campsite, and Kikiyo and Kagome talked as they set up the camp. Sesshoumaru- who healed quickly- and Shippou of course- helped set up as well, and soon everyone had a sleeping place made of a blanket and thier wounds bandaged and tended to.

Kagome and Kikiyo sat down, side-by-side at a tree trunk, and even though Kikiyo couldn't feel tired, she felt a bit weary. Kagome, on the other hand, was tired. she couldn't even lay down, and she fell onto Kikiyo's shoulder, fast asleep.

she was awoken in the middle of the night by Kikiyo, who shook her gently awake. "come, Kagome, I want to show you something." she said quietly, and Kagome nodded. they both stood, and they headed into the forest, losing sight of the camp quickly through the thick tree branches.

they continued on until they got to a clearing- the one from the night before, and Kikiyo sat down at the tree where they had sat the night before, and Kagome sat down too. they both looked up through the tree branches, and it was silent, until Kikiyo spoke.

"Watch." she smiled faintly, and her soul stealers came into the clearing, carrying flowers. the blossoms twirled all around them, lit by the etheral light of the white serpents.

Kagome giggled and her fingers twirled the blossoms around, smiling widely. "This is so amazing! Arigatou, Kikiyo!" she pecked the elder Miko's cheek, and the elder Miko smiled a bit at her.

"Kagome, I cannot usually feel such things as emotions. However, whenever I'm with you, I feel a fuzzy, warm feeling. what is this emotion?" she asked, and KAgome looked thoughtful.

"does it make you want to skip around?" a nod. "laugh?" another nod. "cry happily or cry out sorrows?" another nod. "then, it's the emotion of lo-" Kagome's eyes widened. "love, or if you like someone." she whispered, her hair covering her eyes.

Kikiyo's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Ah, I see." she spoke carefully. "I...I don't feel disgusted, Kagome. in fact, I feel...calm. accepting. happy. I think that... that we might as well give it a try?" her brown eyes flickered to Kagome's, who's flinched in surprise.

she smiled. "I guess so! but... should we tell the others?" she wondered.

"no, they would overreact." Kikiyo monotoned, and Kagome nodded.

"Right." she said, laying her hand on Kikiyo's, and she gasped slightly when Kikiyo intertwined thier fingers. a bright glow surrounded them both, and it stayed for five hours, until the sun rose, and Kagome fell down, exhausted. Kikiyo looked, wide-eyed at the younger miko. she stretched her fingers, and turned her face towards the sun, and smiled.

she felt her heart beat.

she felt her blood rush through her body.

she felt warmth.

she gathered the younger miko in her arms bridal-style, and hefted her up, thanking the girl for not being excessively heavy. she walked trudgingly back to the campsite, and Inuyasha was, as always, right on the end of his last nerve.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he screamed.

"she fell asleep, Inuyasha." Kikiyo smiled. he touched her wrist, and it was warm.

"w-what? y-you're...alive?" he choked out, and everyone who was consious gaped.

"Hai. Kagome did it." she nodded. she walked over to where Kagome had set up her own sleeping bag, and then layed the female into it, and then sat behind her head and propped it on her lap, playing with the strands of midnight hair as she got sleepier, and sleepier, and then she too fell asleep, Kagome cuddling into her stomach.

when they woke up again, it was nighttime once more. Kagome looked up at her through sleep-clouded eyes, and Kikiyo smiled back. everyone else was asleep, and they knew they wouldn't be spotted. Kagome reached up for Kikiyo's face, which stayed impassive for the most part, and she trailed her fingertips down from the temple to the chin lightly, causing a smile from the elder Miko.

Kikiyo took the hand, and intertwined thier fingers again, as Kagome smiled warmly, and then stroked her thumb over Kikiyo's knuckles, admiring the soft, supple skin that glowed in the pale moonlight of the clearing. Kikiyo smiled back, and put her other palm softly on Kagome's cheek, and leaned in closer, as Kagome's eyes grew wide. she then smirked as she didn't kiss her, but nuzzled her neck with her nose. she pulled away from the girl leaning into her touch, and looked into her eyes.

"lets go back to sleep." she murmured softly, and Kagome nodded. they lay down together on the opened sleeping bag, and Kagome cuddled close to Kikiyo, who was dozing already.

at eight a.m, Inuyasha woke up and he was very nearly healed. he looked over to the two and gaped. "HOLY FUCKING HELL, WHAT THE HECK?!" he screamed in shock, and the two females cuddling together woke up and looked at him strangely. they then looked at each other, and in a split-second were away from each other, a faint blush on Kagome's features. "what the..." he started asking then he shook his head and pulled Kikiyo aside, not noticing the vicious glares sent his way by a miffed Higurashi girl.

"what is it, Inuyasha?" Kikiyo asked unflinchingly.

"you do know that she's bisexual, right?" he said seriously. "into girls AND guys."

she smirked. "of _COURSE_ I know that, Inuyasha. she told me herself, you imbicile." she scowled, then went back over to Kagome, leaving a gaping Inuyasha behind.

"what was that about?" the schoolgirl asked, and Kikiyo shrugged.

"the usual things Inuyasha does. he thought I didn't know about you being bisexual." Kikiyo rolled her eyes.

Kagome gave a short bark of laughter. "hilarious." she commented giggly. she then got up and went over to Sango and started changing the bandages, as Kikiyo went over to Miroku and did the same thing. slight gazes passed between the two, thier brown eyes softened as they connected with each others', then they turned back to the people they were treating.

this would be a long, _long_ rest.

* * *

**K.L.K- DAMN. I'm keeping up my newer habit of one-thousand/two-thousand/three-thousand words. (pokes it) it's KikKag. WTF, why did I write this?!**

**Kikiyo- you love the pairing.**

**Kagome- yet...you hate her. (points to her incarnation)**

**K.L.K- Well...yeah...when she's being a bitch...or trying to kill you or Inuyasha, or get your soul...(shrugs) You two are hot together.**

**Jiraya- (does a spit take) WHAT THE HELL?!**

**K.L.K- (twitching in anger) ERO-SENNIN!**

**Jiraya- (looks at her)...Oopsie? (backs away)**

**K.L.K- (eyes glow red as she was directly in the line of fire of Jiraya's Spit-take) I JUST STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR YOU BAKA-NO-TEME! Grrrr! (chases him)**

**Jiraya- Ahh! Save the Toad Sannin!**

**Kagome-...alrighty then...**

**Kikiyo- please review for the apparently...(watches as K.L.K gets out Megaton hammer) Busy authoress...**


End file.
